Understanding Me
by Synnerxx
Summary: Adam begins to understand the language of the Angels.


**Pairing: Michael/Adam/Lucifer**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Set in the _Blinding'verse_.**

**Prompt: Unexpected consequences of planned soulbonding**

* * *

><p>It starts out gradually. So slowly that he doesn't really notice the change occurring, kind of like when you watch a foreign film for so long, you forget to look at the subtitles because you're so used to the language, you think you can understand it, and maybe you can, just a little bit.<p>

Then he realises that he actually can understand what the Angels are saying. Every single word makes perfect sense to him. He doubts he can speak any of it, but now he knows what Michael and Lucifer discuss when they think he's asleep.

Mostly they talk about old memories, past times. Things far too old for Adam to have any knowledge about. He knows the subjects they avoid - The Cage, Heaven, The Fall. Sometimes they talk about him, sometimes they talk about their siblings. It varies night by night, depending on their moods and how the day went.

He doesn't know why he hides this from Lucifer and Michael. They haven't really given him reason to since they'd gotten out of the Cage, but he still refrains from telling them until it feels like it's been too long to say anything because then it will look like he's been keeping it a secret when he really hadn't meant to in the first place. Telling them now would just complicate things and he doesn't need the anger that is sure to come from both of them because he didn't tell them immediately.

He's pretty sure it's got something to do with the fact that his soul is twined with their Grace because what else could it be from? One doesn't just magically wake up and understand Enochian one day unless one is bonded by their soul with Archangels, right? Adam isn't sure if this is at all normal because he's never heard of soulbonding before all of this either, so it's not like he can just ask someone.

He's not sure when he forgot to be careful about hiding this new ability, but one day, during a visit from Castiel when Castiel is saying something in Enochian to Lucifer, a spell they need for a hunt, Dean leans over and asks, "What's he saying?" and Adam translates it. Dean stares at him, not having really expected an answer at all from anyone, least of all his human brother.

Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel turn and look at him in shock, though they hide it after a moment.

"How did you know what I said, Adam?" Castiel asks, looking straight at him.

"Oh, um. Well then." Adam really wants to smack himself in the face at that very moment.

"Adam, come with us." Michael grabs his arm and, with a flap of wings, they're gone, landing in some meadow in who knows where.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Lucifer growls, looking angry, just like Adam knew he would.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal." Adam glares.

"Of course it's a big deal! Everything related to you and to the bond and the side effects is a big deal and we must know about it!" Michael explains, looking just as angry as Lucifer.

"I'm not a child, I don't need to be protected like one or looked after like one. It's not hurting me or anyone else, so what's the big deal? So I can understand Angel Radio now, so what? There are other humans that can do it." Adam folds his arms across his chest.

"No, there are humans that can hear us speak without being harmed, but they can't understand what we're saying." Lucifer says, staring Adam down.

"Whatever. The point is it's not causing harm, so I didn't feel the need to share with you two. You would have just thrown a fit like you're doing now." Adam rolls his eyes.

"We're merely concerned for you, Adam." Michael softens his tone, reaching out to Adam.

Adam slaps his hand away. "Take me home."

Michael and Lucifer exchange glances, then nod. They take him home to find that Dean and Castiel are gone, but Dean has left a note demanding to be filled in whenever they get back from wherever the hell they fluttered off to.

Adam sighs and decides he will deal with his brother tomorrow. One stubborn argument is enough for one day.

Michael and Lucifer stay in the living room most of the night, talking to themselves while Adam reads over his notes for his classes. It's nothing he doesn't already have memorized, but it makes him feel like he's doing something productive anyway.

He's crawling into bed when Michael and Lucifer come into the bedroom and lay down beside him.

They whisper words of apology and love into his skin, breathing Enochian chants across his very bones as they seep into him, warming him, soothing him.

Just as Michael and Lucifer themselves do.


End file.
